


I'm Gonna Tell the Moon

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [9]
Category: Crying Game (1992)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, TW: Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dil met Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Tell the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Moon

She met Dave the day Jody left for Ireland.  He used to be a regular at Metro before he moved to Essex, but upon his return, he was sure to stop by his favourite haunt.  One might say that he is a ‘tranny chaser’; he is very much attracted by feminine identities on male bodies, and Dil’s undeniably flawless embodiment of all things Woman certainly fit the bill.

“Good evening, Miss,” he says with a smarmy bravado that makes Col wince slightly from behind the bar before regaining composure.

“What’ll it be?”

“I don’t know, what’ll it be, Miss?”

Dil shoots a glance at Col.  “Col, what did he say his name was?”

“Dave,” Dave supplies, reaching out his hand, which she takes tentatively.

“Dave was a regular before your time.”

“I see.  And do you suppose he’s back for good, Col?”

“I haven’t the foggiest.”

“I am.”

“He is, Dil.”

“An excellent start.  I would hate to think I was the object of only a night’s affection.”

“Start with the usual?”

“The usual.”

“Two usuals,” Dave reiterates, only now starting to catch the hang of this conversation.  He’d give her this: she was certainly a fascinating girl.

 

~~~

When he walked her back to her apartment, he was a little disappointed not to be invited in.

“Thank you, Dave.”

“Anytime, Dil.”  She kissed his cheek and turned to enter her building.  “I know,” he added with quiet desperation.

“I would hope so!” she called over her shoulder.

“So can I come in?”

She hesitated before smiling sweetly at him and closing the door.  “Good night, Dave.”

 

~~~

She avoided him for a week after that; he simply wasn’t someone she fancied all too much, and besides, humouring him was a moment of weakness while she waits for her Jody to return.  But they happened to be at Metro at the same time one night.  He sits himself next to her and grabs her hand.  “Two usuals, Col.”

Col looks to Dil for confirmation, which she gives with some caution.

“Where’ve you been, Dil?”

“Here.  And you?”

“Why don’t I ever see you if you’re always here?”

“Why indeed.”

“Dance with me.”

“No thank you, I’m tired.”

“Dil, I insist.”

“I do believe she said no,” Col interjects.

“Isn’t this a lovely picture?”  Dave remarks, pulling out two pictures; one of Dil and Jody, and one of Dil from before her transition.  The look of utter shock on her face betrays what her impeccable words will never.

“I suddenly feel like dancing.”  She gets up and drags him to the floor.

“What do you want, Dave?”

“You.”

“Sorry, you’re not really my type.”

“I can be.”

“I doubt that.”

“I’m sure that Jody’s father on the police force could be convinced that I’m your type.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of love, Dil.  Please, just give me a chance.”

 Dil closes her eyes and thinks of Jody.  “Very well, hon.”

 

~~~

For the next month they played dates, or rather, Dil played and Dave pretended that nothing was wrong.  He moved into her apartment inch by inch, laid hands on her as if he had the right, and made her give him more and more money.  The longer it went on, the more Dil started to believe that this was what she deserved.  But then she’d remember her Jody, and knew deep in her heart that if he returned, he’d set all of this right.  Her soldier would teach Dave a lesson.  Of course, she knew even deeper in her heart that Jody wouldn’t live to return, but that was best left forgotten.

The only one who saw what was going on was Col, and he certainly couldn’t do much about it.  So she grinned and bore it.  She acted the part, like she’s done since she knew it was possible to fake happiness, freedom, compliance, love.  But she allowed herself one comfort, one way of pushing back against her awful situation.  She sang her song.

“Someday soon I’m gonna tell the moon about the crying game…”

**Author's Note:**

> The Crying Game is not mine.


End file.
